Reminiscências de Outono
by Ju Hayes
Summary: Ele assassinava quem se colocasse em sua frente, inclusive com as mãos nuas. Então apareceu Sakura, e ele não pôde fazer nada para evitar se apaixonar. UA, OOC.


**Título:** Reminiscências de Outono.

**Autora:** Ju Hayes.

**Censura:** M — 18 anos.

**Shipper:** Sakura & Sasuke.

**Gênero:** Romance e drama.

**Disclaimer:** Os nomes pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. Tudo o que sobra é meu, portanto, respeitem e, o principal, não chame de sobra.

**Sinopse:** Ele assassinava quem se colocasse em sua frente, inclusive com as mãos nuas. Então apareceu Sakura, e ele não pôde fazer nada para evitar se apaixonar.

**N/A:** Essa ideia surgiu quando eu estava vendo um fanart da _nami86_ (vejam que ele é lindo! ~ _fc08 . deviantart fs70 / i / 2010 / 166 / b / 1 / AU _ SasuSaku _ by _ nami86 . png_ ~ [tirem os espaços]), e eu simplesmente morri de vontade de escrever uma história sobre ele. Eu normalmente escrevo Universo Alternativo apenas de Twilight (não me julguem), mas essa história tinha que ser com os personagens do tio Kishi. Espero que gostem, já que é minha primeira fanfic nessa categoria. :)

* * *

**Capítulo único.**

.

.

O amor é filho da afinidade espiritual.

Esta, por sua vez, não é criada em anos, ou mesmo gerações.

Ela é imediata.

(Khalil Gibran)

.

.

O som dos assovios ritmados que os passarinhos entoavam entrava pela janela semiaberta, acalentando os pensamentos em desordem de Sakura. Era um dia normal, a princípio, até que fosse observado quem estava ao seu lado.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Pensar nesse nome a fez sorrir, por mais que tudo o que ela quisesse fazer fosse chorar. Encarou o rosto inexpressivo dele, suave devido ao sonho tranquilo que deveria estar preenchendo sua mente. As linhas de preocupação, tão características do General, não marcavam sua testa nem o canto de seus olhos cerrados. Sakura esticou a mão para tocá-lo, acariciando com toda a calma que poderia conseguir sua bochecha corada devido ao sol que se esgueirava pelas cortinas brancas. Ele levantou as pálpebras lentamente, revelando os olhos como obsidianas envoltos na nuvem de confusão que Sakura conhecia tão bem.

— Você já estava acordado — acusou com um tom leve, como se brincasse. — Fugindo da responsabilidade de fazer o café-da-manhã?

— Essa é uma saída que combina mais com você — ele respondeu e tocou a mão dela que ainda fazia círculos em sua face. — Sua mão está gelada.

— Desculpe — murmurou enquanto tentava afastar-se, mas ele a segurou.

— Não seja boba, Sakura — disse e levou a mão dela até seus lábios, beijando a palma. — Venha cá — chamou com a voz tão baixa que ela quase não o ouviu.

Ela se aconchegou a ele, seu corpo nu sendo envolvido pelos braços fortes e firmes de Sasuke. Ele estava quente, fazendo um contraste díspar com as suas personalidades. Normalmente, Sakura era o fogo, enquanto Sasuke era o gelo. Contudo, isso nunca se estendia aos seus corpos. Ali, eram sempre o oposto um do outro e de si mesmo, e somente Sakura entendia o quanto era uma combinação perfeita.

A cabeça dela sumiu na curva do pescoço de Sasuke e, quase imediatamente, ele pôde sentir seu corpo mais trêmulo que o habitual. Sasuke passou sua mão calejada pelos cabelos revoltosos de Sakura, desfazendo os nós que ali encontrava, tentando aplacar seu medo. Todavia, ele sabia que aquilo só funcionaria por alguns instantes. Minutos, no máximo.

— Sakura — ele chamou e esperou que ela o olhasse, embora soubesse que isso jamais aconteceria. — Olhe para mim — ordenou com aquele tom característico de homem com poder.

Ao contrário do que ele esperava, ela não o olhou. Tudo o que Sasuke ganhou como resposta foi um soluço abafado por seu próprio ombro. Ele conteve o ímpeto de suspirar. Deixou suas mãos transcorrerem de forma bruta pelas costas de Sakura, esperando que ela o sentisse e entendesse que nada iria acontecer. Quando Sasuke a sentiu mais calma — embora sua respiração ainda estivesse alterada —, ele a puxou pelos cabelos delicadamente, apenas mostrando que queria ver seu rosto. Dessa vez, Sakura cedeu, deixando que ele a fitasse com aqueles olhos dúbios.

— Você não deveria ficar assim — ele disse, ainda que soubesse que era uma fala estúpida. Era evidente que Sakura se desmancharia em um momento ou outro. Do contrário, ela jamais seria Sakura. — Eu vou voltar — afirmou, sabendo que essa também era uma declaração pouco sagaz.

— Vamos, eu vou fazer um bolo para você. Ou talvez panquecas — foi a resposta dela, mostrando que a partida de Sasuke era um assunto que não deveria mais ser tocado.

Levantou-se, ainda hesitante, enrolando-se no roupão que estava encostado na cabeceira da cama. Sasuke acompanhou seus movimentos, nenhuma palavra escapando por seus lábios. Ele poderia estar cobiçando o corpo voluptuoso de _sua_ mulher, como a maioria dos homens faria. No entanto, a mão que invadia rudemente seus próprios cabelos informava que não era apenas desejo o que brilhava em seus olhos. Havia algo a mais, o algo com que ele mais se importava. Era a preocupação de não se esquecer das curvas lúbricas, certamente, embora seu maior medo fosse esquecer-se dos cabelos rosados macios e o delicioso cheirinho de camomila que eles exalavam. Era o melhor calmante do mundo. Queria lembrar-se eternamente dos olhos cor de oliva, que brilhavam perigosamente quando ela estava com raiva, ou que se fechavam quando ela estava excitada. Ele também sabia que não poderia esquecer quando suas pálpebras abriam-se divertidamente quando ela estava espantada, ou quando ela sorria. Entretanto, era quando elas se fechavam e lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos nos momentos em que ela ria que ele se lembrava do fato mais importante de todos.

Ele a amava. E ele _jamais_ poderia esquecer-se disso, mesmo que para tal ele precisasse lutar.

— Sasuke-kun? — ela chamou, sua voz quase imperceptível. — Você vem?

Sasuke não respondeu. Ele apenas se levantou, sem importar-se com o fato de que usava apenas uma cueca, e foi até Sakura. Ele controlou a vontade excruciante que tinha de abraçá-la, não querendo que outro pranto se iniciasse. Não por ele, como muitos chegariam à conclusão. Era por _ela_. Sasuke não queria que ela se ferisse ainda mais. No meio de seu caminho até Sakura, ele desistiu e foi para o banheiro. Sentia que suas próprias lágrimas estavam para vir. Sabia que nunca conseguiria contê-las depois que a primeira caísse, e seria tudo mais difícil se acontecesse em frente à Sakura.

No entanto, ela não o questionou. Mesmo que tivesse vontade de confortá-lo, entendia o quanto para Sasuke tudo aquilo era ainda mais penoso.

Era ele, o Poderoso General, que seria excluído pelo resto de seus dias do convívio com as pessoas. Não, não com as pessoas. Com _ela_, porque era apenas ela quem Sasuke queria. Sakura.

.

.

.

O canto dos pássaros não podia mais ser ouvido. Era como se eles soubessem o que estava para acontecer, e houvessem deixado todo o trabalho de purificação para a tempestade que desaguava sobre a cidade, a covardia despontando em cada um.

Exatamente como acontecia com Sakura.

Ela estava ali, encostada ao balcão da cozinha enquanto fazia panquecas. Qualquer um que a visse diria que ela era uma dona de casa simples, sem nenhum grande problema além de cortes com facas e roupa limpa para estender no varal. Contudo, a verdade era muito mais fadigosa que essa, e apenas eles entendiam como tudo por trás daquele dia era atípico.

— O cheiro está bom — Sasuke elogiou, sua voz saindo quase gaga, demonstrando que ele não tinha ideia do que dizia. — Quer dizer, parece apetitoso — completou quando percebeu que não havia cheiro algum que ele pudesse estar sentindo.

Pela primeira vez no dia, Sakura riu. Não era aquela típica gargalhada que ela produzia quando Sasuke falava algo sem nexo ou quando ele tentava expressar seus sentimentos, mas ainda assim era uma risada. Um esboço de um sorriso surgiu na face dele.

— Sasuke-kun, eu ainda estou fazendo a massa. — Ela lhe mostrou a tigela repleta de farinha e ovos e sorriu. — Você não pode estar achando _isto_ saboroso.

— Estou pensando nos resultados — respondeu, um tom divertido em sua voz.

Também fazia algum tempo que Sasuke não parecia tão leve. De certo a teoria de Sakura estava correta; o melhor desabafo são as lágrimas. Suavidade transpirava do grande General. Todavia, era realmente lúgubre que só agora eles pudessem de fato entender isso.

— Eu fiz calda de cerejas. E também há mel. — Sakura apontou para um pequeno pote e uma travessa que estavam em cima do outro balcão. — Ou você pode usar manteiga, como sempre — acrescentou quando se deu conta de que Sasuke não era um verdadeiro admirador de doces.

— Ficarei com essa calda — respondeu enquanto remexia no conteúdo da tigela com a ponta do dedo. Havia ainda pedaços de cerejas, então Sasuke pegou uma e pôs na boca. Ele fechou os olhos, apreciando o doce que a fruta adquiriu. Era tão irônico que ele precisasse estar desfrutando de suas últimas horas de liberdade para realmente viver. — Está bom — elogiou, o que fez as bochechas de Sakura se tingirem de um rosa muito brando.

— Fico contente que você tenha gostado, Sasuke-kun — sussurrou, aquele mesmo sorriso encantador pelo qual ele se apaixonou.

A passos curtos, Sasuke se aproximou de Sakura. Deixou a travessa com a calda de cerejas ao lado dela, e tirou a tigela com a massa de panquecas de suas mãos. Sakura não tentou impedir, apenas manteve seu olhar preso ao dele. Ele pegou outra cereja, a calda escorrendo um pouco por seus dedos. Abeirou a fruta de Sakura, até estar próximo o suficiente para contornar seus lábios com ela. Os lábios dela não chegavam perto de serem tão rubros quanto a pequena cereja, mas eram muito mais apetitosos. Sasuke deslizou o fruto pelo lábio inferior de Sakura e ela abriu instintivamente a boca. Ele a deixou morder a cereja, seu suco misturado com a calda escorrendo pelo seu queixo.

— Sakura... — ele iniciou, preparado para dizer algo que há tantos meses estava contido dentro de si, mas ela o cortou.

— Shh — fez e pôs seu indicador sobre a boca de Sasuke.

Sakura passou sua mão pela nuca dele, nenhum dos dois importando-se com o fato de que ela estava coberta por farinha. Ela o puxou ainda mais para si, seus corpos tão próximos que Sakura sentia o peito dele movimentando-se devido a respiração quase trôpega. Então ela fechou seus olhos e Sasuke não poderia sentir-se mais privilegiado pela visão que estava tendo. Cerrou seus próprios olhos e deixou seu nariz rude e masculino encostar-se ao nariz delicado de Sakura e, em um ato que ele sempre considerou bobo, esfregou-os docemente.

— Você me fez um tolo — disse em um murmúrio, seus orbes ainda cobertos pelas pálpebras.

Entretanto, ela apenas sorriu, impossibilitada de responder pelos lábios dele que cobriram os seus. Sasuke passou a ponta de sua língua pelo queixo de Sakura, pegando a calda de cerejas que ainda estava ali, para logo depois contornar os lábios entreabertos dela. Ela suspirou e ele notou que seu hálito tinha um aroma de mel. Sasuke registrou aquele cheiro como mais uma recordação de Sakura, mas isso ele saberia que, um dia ou outro, ele acabaria por esquecer.

Foi Sakura quem tomou a iniciativa do próximo passo. Capturou os lábios dele com seus dentes enquanto invadia sua camiseta branca com as mãos — e ele pôde notar que elas estavam novamente geladas. Ela estava urgente porque sabia que aquele provavelmente era o último momento apenas deles, embora Sasuke ainda parecesse calmo. Sakura puxou a blusa dele por seus braços, deixando à mostra as cicatrizes de batalha que ele tinha espalhadas pelo tórax. Ela _amava_ cada uma delas, pois significavam que Sasuke fora hábil o suficiente para manter-se vivo por ela dezenas de vezes. Esse pensamento a deixou melancólica. Sasuke não seria capaz de batalhar dessa vez. Ele seria arrancado dela. Sakura não notou que algumas lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos até que os lábios de Sasuke as apanhou, para então voltar aos seus.

O gosto era tão salgado quanto a despedida silenciosa que eles faziam.

Sakura deixou suas mãos deslizarem pelas costas quentes de Sasuke, _seu Sasuke_, enquanto ele espalhava beijos pelo seu pescoço. Ele alternava os beijos por pequenas e ternas mordidas em sua orelha, em seu maxilar, novamente em seus lábios. Impaciente — que tempo eles tinham a perder, afinal? —, Sakura desamarrou o laço de seu roupão e deixou-o escorregar de seu corpo para o chão. Ela ainda estava nua por baixo dele, e Sasuke deu um sorriso torto quando a olhou. Sakura entendia perfeitamente o motivo daquele repuxar de lábios, e ela sentiu outra vez seus olhos lacrimejarem. Respirou fundo, evitando que novas lágrimas caíssem e beijou a cicatriz que Sasuke possuía acima do coração.

A cicatriz que _ela_ deixou. Aquela era sua marca.

Uma trovoada ecoou, a chuva a cada instante mais forte. Ela lavava tudo o que tocava, levava consigo tudo o que limpava. Isso incluía Sasuke. Ele fitou Sakura, tocando seu rosto com seus dedos quentes. Ela sentiu todo o desejo dele em seus olhos ambíguos, e sabia que seu corpo já respondia àquele chamado. Sakura levou sua mão para a barra da calça dele, abrindo-a e retirando-a com a calma que ela não possuía, com o tempo que eles não tinham. Tentado, Sasuke a empurrou até a parede, pressionando seu corpo ao dela. Suas mãos ásperas percorriam as coxas macias de Sakura, enquanto a boca acariciava seu colo. Ela continha o gemido, pois sabia que, após o primeiro, jamais conseguiria segurar toda a histeria que deixava presa dentro de si.

Sasuke foi o primeiro a sucumbir. Murmurou algo incompreensível seguido pelos característicos grunhidos que costumava emitir naqueles momentos quando Sakura o tocou. Ela o acariciava demoradamente, sentindo a quentura de sua pele, ouvindo a respiração alterada de Sasuke em seu ouvido. Ele avançava quase que bruscamente contra a mão pequena de Sakura quando sentiu que tudo era demais para ele. Retirou os dedos dela de si e afastou suas pernas, levantando-as e fazendo-as com que o rodeassem. Sasuke a apoiou com uma de suas mãos e a comprimiu ainda mais contra a parede, de uma maneira quase violenta.

— Sasuke — ela murmurou, os olhos semicerrados. — Eu quero você — adicionou, embora sem coragem de completar com a frase que perambulava por seus pensamentos.

_Uma última vez, Sasuke-kun._

Ele a beijou nos lábios outra vez, um beijo quase cáustico. Eles não disputavam nenhuma batalha ali; Sasuke era o General, logo ele comandava. Todavia, Sakura se adiantou e, sem sequer titubear, ele a deixou comandar. Era a sua Sakura e, se ela gostasse de ser a dominadora por um momento, ele não se importaria. Foi durante esse beijo que Sasuke descobriu que ser submisso nem sempre significava morte ou tortura.

Ao som do primeiro lamento vindo de Sakura, Sasuke não mais se debelou. Conquistou seu espaço dentro dela, sentindo o calor de _sua mulher_ o abrigar como nenhuma outra já fez. Sakura se segurava ao corpo de Sasuke por seus ombros, cravando ali suas unhas compridas, deixando todas as marcas que pudesse em seu corpo. Entretanto, eles sabiam: a principal marca já estava gravada há muitos dias.

— Sasuke-kun — Sakura suspirou o seu nome, e ele sabia o que estava por vir. Contudo, ele não tinha coragem o suficiente para ouvi-la pronunciar tais palavras, então apenas pressionou seus lábios contra os dela, novamente febris.

Eles haviam encontrado um ritmo novo. Era fugaz e aflito. Sasuke adentrava o corpo de Sakura de forma célere, as lamúrias que escapavam pela boca dela lhe instigando a não desistir, a não permitir que aquilo fosse apenas algo momentâneo. Ele sabia que estava perto, o conjunto de anseios explodindo em seus sentidos, mas ele queria cuidar de Sakura primeiro. Acariciou seu seio com a mão livre, embora a posição o impedisse de tocá-la da maneira correta. Apesar disso, as costas de Sakura se curvaram, seu corpo ilustrando o que não conseguia pôr em palavras. Ele desceu sua mão para o meio das pernas dela e tocou-a logo acima do ponto em que estavam conectados. O novo atrito a fez morder o lábio inferior grosseiramente, as pernas perdendo as forças que a seguravam em volta de Sasuke. Ele manteve o ritmo que seus dedos faziam contra aquele ponto sensível dela, ainda que tenha diminuído a velocidade que o seu quadril fazia contra o de Sakura. Sasuke queria que ela viesse primeiro, porque era apenas isso que interessava. Ele queria dar a ela tudo o que pudesse oferecer nesses últimos minutos.

A tempestade fora da pequena casa retumbava fazendo um eco com o tiquetaquear do relógio. Eram sons que os faziam lembrar-se de que tudo estava ruindo, que havia apenas um pequeno fio os ligando àquela vida. Sasuke os ignorou estupidamente, sabendo que Sakura já havia feito isso há muito tempo. Quando ele a sentiu o apertando em seu interior, a carne de seus braços sendo arranhada e perfurada pelas suas unhas, ele aumentou seu ritmo contra ela. Sakura veio primeiro, enrijecendo enquanto uma nova lamúria brotava de seu peito. No exato instante em que ela relaxou, pôde sentir Sasuke se derramando dentro de si. Ela o viu morder o próprio lábio enquanto continha um gemido que, Sakura não saberia explicar como sabia, explodiria em um soluço angustiado se ele deixasse escapar.

Um raio iluminou o céu cinzento e a luz da pequena cozinha apagou-se, mas Sakura ainda podia vê-lo. Antes de afogar seu rosto na curva do pescoço dela, duas lágrimas brilharam na face soturna de Sasuke.

.

.

.

Eles estavam abraçados novamente, embora dessa vez Sasuke estivesse usando seu uniforme de general. Sakura não gostava daquela roupa, mas ela entendia que, se fosse para submeter-se, ele precisava estar naqueles trajes.

— Eles já devem estar chegando — ele disse enquanto afagava o cabelo de Sakura. Ele estava preso no topo da cabeça em um rabo-de-cavalo. Sasuke achava que ela ficava ainda mais bela com o rosto à mostra. — Seria melhor você não estar aqui quando isso acontecer.

— Eu não vou sair do seu lado, Sasuke-kun — Sakura murmurou. Ela não estava mais chorando, mas sua voz estava quebrando no final de cada palavra. — Já não basta eu ter que te entregar?

Sasuke não respondeu. Ele nunca fora bom com as palavras, seu dom sempre foi a força. A brutalidade. Ele empunhava um, dois rifles, com primor. Assassinava quem se colocasse em sua frente, inclusive com as mãos nuas. Então apareceu Sakura.

Ela era a médica do exército inimigo.

As pessoas comentam sobre amores proibidos em suas histórias. Tudo se iniciou com Eva e Adão, o primórdio de tudo. Com o tempo, ainda na Bíblia, surgiram contos sobre irmãos que se envolveram. Príncipes que cativaram rainhas de outros reinos. Mais a frente, mitos sobre vampiros, anjos e humanos. Todavia, ninguém nunca contou nada sobre o General que se apaixona pela enfermeira dos oponentes.

— Eu nunca vou te deixar, Sasuke-kun — ela sussurrou ao passar as mãos cobertas por luvas de couro pelo rosto rústico dele. As rugas de preocupação estavam lá novamente. — Não interessa o que aconteça. Eu sempre serei sua. Sempre, está me ouvindo?

— Sakura — ele suspirou seu nome, os olhos brilhando com aqueles tons tão familiares. — Eu...

Entretanto, Sasuke não teve tempo de completar sua fala. Eles ouviram fortes batidas seguidas de um baque surdo. Era a porta sendo derrubada. Sakura segurou as lágrimas quando Sasuke saiu de cima dela e parou no meio da sala, os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça. Seu rosto estava impassível. Ela se sentou no sofá onde estavam, incapaz de permanecer em pé devido as pernas bambas. Logo havia seis homens parados a sua frente. Sakura reconheceu Naruto entre eles, o que, de certa forma, acalmou-a, embora ela soubesse que ele não poderia fazer nada para salvar Sasuke.

— Ora, ora — um dos homens disse, um sorriso escarnado em sua face. — O poderoso Uchiha dominado por uma pequena fêmea?

— Cale a boca, Nara — Naruto retorquiu, seu tom sério demonstrando que ele não estava pensando em ter que repetir aquilo. — Só temos de prendê-lo e levá-lo ao chefe. Nada mais.

— Podemos levar a gostosinha junto? — questionou Akimichi, malícia reluzindo de seus olhos.

— Para que você quer uma traidora, Chouji? — Nara cuspiu após a sua pergunta. — Além do mais, ela era a concubina do Uchiha. Quer mesmo se enfiar entre as pernas dela?

Akimichi não teve tempo de responder a Nara, pois, no segundo seguinte, ele estava preso entre Sasuke e a parede.

— Você pode fazer qualquer coisa comigo — ele rosnou —, mas deixe a garota em paz. Era o acordo.

— Ele está certo, Nara — Naruto se fez ouvir novamente quando notou que ninguém ousara intervir. — Solte-o. Ninguém aqui quer usar da força, Sasuke Uchiha.

— O grande General se apaixonou? — Nara desdenhou, ignorando o aviso de Naruto. — Bela escolha. Uma putinha que traiu a própria nação para ter o fogo entre as pernas apagado e que, na primeira chance, entregou-o para salvar a própria pele. Agora você vai abandonar a sua pátria por ela. E você ainda se acha um grande líder?

Sasuke não respondeu. Não havia mais nenhuma nuvem de confusão em seus olhos misteriosos. A ira era evidente. Ele não esperava que ninguém entendesse o que aconteceu entre ele e Sakura, mas ele jamais aceitaria que se referissem a ela daquela forma enquanto pudesse fazer algo para defendê-la. Acertou um soco na face do soldado, destruindo seu nariz. Contudo, quando trouxe seu braço para trás para desferir um novo golpe, ouviu um estampido e sentiu algo queimando-lhe o braço esquerdo.

— Sasuke! — Sakura gritou indo em sua direção, mas Naruto a agarrou.

— Essa briga não é sua, Sakura-chan — replicou enquanto a segurava pela cintura, mantendo-a firme no lugar.

Ela se agitou, tentando se soltar, mesmo sabendo que nunca conseguiria. Naruto era um soldado experiente. Além de técnicas de batalha, também tinha força. Sakura jamais seria párea para ele, então, tudo o que pôde fazer foi deixar que as lágrimas, antes tão aprisionadas quanto ela mesma, fossem liberadas enquanto via Sasuke,_ seu Sasuke_, ser espancado por dois homens enquanto três o seguravam. Sangue fluía pelo ferimento que a bala do revólver lhe fez, e ele mantinha os olhos abertos, fitando o chão. Um filete de sangue escorria de sua sobrancelha e de sua boca.

Então Nara soltou a cintura de Sasuke. Sakura pensou que fosse porque ele não conseguiria mais fugir, mesmo com apenas dois soldados o segurando, mas então ela entendeu. Levaram exatos dois segundos para isso, e mais três segundos para Nara retirar completamente sua arma do coldre. Ele a apontou direto para as costas de Sasuke, que parecia entender o que aconteceria a seguir. É claro que ele entendia. Ele era o General. Ele fitou Sakura, seus olhos cor de oliva turvos devido as lágrimas, e desejou poder secá-las. No entanto, ele se contentou em sorrir para ela.

Era a primeira vez que Sasuke sorria daquela forma para alguém. Sakura sabia disso, o que somente a fez gritar o nome dele. Enquanto ela gritava, ela viu os lábios pálidos dele formarem uma frase. Sasuke sabia que Sakura era boa em ler lábios, logo ela não teria problemas para compreender o que ele tanto procrastinou para lhe dizer.

_Eu amo vocês._

E então, um novo estampido. O corpo de Sasuke tremulou para frente no mesmo instante em que o sorriso no rosto de Nara ampliou. Os olhos ônix de Sasuke perderam aquele brilho amável que adquiriram nos últimos segundos, enquanto seu uniforme tingia-se de escarlate em suas costas. Os soldados o soltaram, mas Naruto permaneceu segurando Sakura de modo inalterável. Ela tinha os olhos muito abertos, lágrimas jorrando deles sem serem contidas. Seus lábios estavam muito pálidos — exatamente como os de Sasuke. Ela parecia completamente estática, mas suas mãos ganharam movimentos. Elas se juntaram bem abaixo de seu umbigo e encostaram com uma suavidade que Sakura jamais pensaria em ter naquele momento em seu ventre. Ela ainda não sentia nada ali. Mas, de alguma forma, Sasuke sabia. Ele _sempre_ sabia de tudo.

— Eu sinto muito, Sakura-chan — Naruto disse, embora ela entendesse que ele não sentia muito por Sasuke. Talvez nem fosse por ela.

Ele a soltou e Sakura caiu de joelhos, os olhos fixos no corpo de Sasuke sendo carregado pelos soldados.

Naruto sentia pela criança que estava a caminho.

Sakura comprimiu ainda mais suas palmas em seu ventre. Ela queria poder sorrir. Queria poder dividir aquele momento com Sasuke. Mas ela jamais poderia, porque agora ele estava muito longe de seu alcance. E ela não poderia fazer mais nada, assim como nunca pôde.

E tudo o que Sakura sabia naquele instante é que havia uma vida pulsando dentro dela.

Um pedaço dele, _de seu Sasuke_.

E, assim como as árvores que eram desfolhadas lá fora pela chuva torrencial, mas ainda mantinham seus galhos intactos, Sakura continuaria. Ela seguiria em frente, porque ela também era capaz de manter parte de si inteira. Por ela e por seu bebê com Sasuke, porque ele dera a vida por eles. Olhou pela janela, os soldados se retirando de sua casa. Naruto ainda estava na porta, olhando-a enternecido. Ele retorceu o canto de sua boca, acenou um tchau para ela e se foi.

Sakura fechou os olhos, deixando as lembranças de Sasuke virem a sua mente sem nenhuma barreira. E pensar que era ele quem tanto se esforçava para guardar Sakura na memória; agora era ela que lutava por suas reminiscências de outono.

.

.

O tempo é muito lento para os que esperam,

muito rápido para os que têm medo,

muito longo para os que lamentam e

muito curto para os que festejam.

Mas, para os que amam, o tempo é eterno.

(William Shakespeare)

* * *

**N/A:** Bem, eu sei. Deathfic. Desculpem (?). Essa história saiu completamente do meu controle, porque, enquanto eu escrevia a N/A inicial, eu tinha um plano para ela. Nele, o Sasuke apenas seria preso. Mas meus planos nunca funcionam. Eu nem sei se dá para compreender bem o que se passa nessa história, mas eu espero que sim, assim como eu espero que tenha agradado. Enfim, eu gostei de escrever sobre a Sakura e o Sasuke, o que significa que eles são as minhas novas vítimas na escrita. Digam-me se eu devo postar mais, rs.

E, se tu leu até aqui, deixe um comentário, ok? :)


End file.
